Erica&Isaac Good to be back
by Lovedyoufirstx
Summary: Erica comes back after she moved away two years ago, she's scared to see Isaac again cause they left kinda awkwardly. How will their first meeting go? With: Erisaac, Jydia and Sterek. [ Mention of Scallison ] ONE-SHOT


It had been 2 years.

Their family left two years ago cause her dad got another job. Now they were back, her dad got transferred back and there she was. Again at beacon hills high, scared to death, she was scared to see her friends again, especially Isaac.

They sorta had a thing before she left. She got into the familiar building and took in the smell. A lot of sweat and cologne. She shook her head with a smile remembering everything. She walked to locker 304 her assigned locker. She opened it and saw a welcome package, all her books her schedule and her gym outfit.

She grabbed the needed books and left the other things in her locker. Knowing that she still had a couple of minutes before first period, she decided to check the lacrosse field. Since it was that early there was nothing going on out there except a couple of guys talking. As she walked closer she noticed one of the guys being Stiles. She decided to go to the group.

When Stiles noticed her his mouth fell open. Stiles and Erica were really good friends before she left and wanted to surprise him with not telling she moved back ''You're supposed to be in Atlanta, how, why, when?'' Erica laughed ''Surprise! Can I get a hug?'' Stiles didn't have to hear that twice and attacked the pretty blonde. They started laughing until they heard someone fake cough.

They had been so caught up in each other that Erica hadn't noticed the two boys Stiles was standing with ''Erica you remember Scott'' Who couldn't? Captain of the Lacrosse team, star player and one of the most popular guys in school, he was still the nice guy he was before he got popular and Stiles still was his so-called ''Sidekick'' instead of some stupid jock.

She didn't recognize the boy next to Scott and Stiles introduced him ''Erica this is my boyfriend Derek Hale'' Erica's smile got bigger and she shook his hand ''So you are the famous Derek Hale'' Derek smirked and looked at Stiles ''So you are the famous Erica Reyes'' She smirked ''Nice to meet you Derek'' ''Nice to meet you to Erica.'' he took a pause and asked ''Did Stiles say bad things about me?'' ''Mostly no'' Erica smirked and said ''He complains sometimes, but he usually is very positive about you'' Stiles his cheeks turned pink and Derek laughed ''Good'' they kissed each other and Scott and Erica awed. Stiles blushed even more and Derek rolled his eyes. Scott and I started laughing until someone popped up between Scott and Derek.

''What are we laughing about?'' It was Lydia Martin. Lydia was her girl best friend, they did everything together and told each other everything, it didn't change when she left. When Lydia noticed Erica she started screaming. ''NO WAY OH MY GOSH ERICA YOU'RE BACK!'' they got a few stares from fellow students but they didn't mind. Lydia hugged Erica and they smiled ''You should totally braid my hair like that'' She pointed at Lydia's fishtail braid and smiled. Lydia was still incredibly enthusiastic ''Yeah totally, and we should catch up and go shopping, they have this really cute new shop you would love it!'' Erica and the boys started laughing

''What do you have first period Reyes?'' Scott spoke up. ''Chem, sure didn't miss that here'' Lydia laughed ''I have Chem too'' Stiles touched Lydia's arm and they both got a little pale. Erica looked concerned at the two and asked ''What's going on? Are you okay'' Lydia looked at the ground and Stiles answered

''Isaac also has Chem as his first period'' Stiles also looked at the ground and Erica felt awkward, she hadn't seen him or heard his name in the years that she was gone.

Stiles and Lydia were both afraid to bring it up. Erica smiled ''It's okay, it's not like I am scared or anything'' Lydia looked up and said ''Good, I'll be next to you the whole time'' She smiled at her friend, she had missed her a lot. Skype was definitely different than seeing her in real life.

''So how are you and Allison'' Erica's face looked disgusted when she said ''Allison'' She really didn't like the girl. When she first came to school, she picked on her a lot and laughed at her. everybody turned silent again ''Did you two break up? I am so sorry for bringing it up Scott!'' Stiles patted her back and Scott spoke up ''We did break up, but it's okay. We've moved on''

He cleared his throat and said ''Allison is going after Isaac now'' That felt like a stab in the back, she didn't know if Isaac acted on it but she sure as hell wasn't happy with it. She wanted to speak up when the bell rang. Lydia took her arm and the group shared their goodbyes. ''So Lyd, do you have a boyfriend?'' Lydia giggled. ''Jackson went away for a year and he completely changed.'' Erica smiled ''No way, you guys are back together? Good cause you guys were really cute together before he turned into a giant douche'' Lydia laughed and they reached the classroom. Erica softly pinched Lydia her arm, scared of seeing Isaac again.

He was sitting in the front of the classroom, she recognized him, even if she just saw him from the back. His dirty blonde curls, and his leather jacket. He always wore it, she was happy that at least that didn't change.

Jackson was sitting next to him, Lydia waved at him with a smile. They sat down in the middle of the classroom. The teacher got in a few minutes later. ''I want to introduce you all to our new old student, Erica Reyes'' She smiled at the people and felt Isaac' piercing blue eyes burn a whole to your side. ''Good to have you back Erica'' ''Good to be back'' She smiled and the teacher started his lesson.

She still felt Isaac' eyes but she was afraid to look at them. She pinched Lydia and Lydia looked at her ''Are you okay?'' Lydia whispered concerned ''I guess'' She whispered back not looking away from the teacher. She made the exercises and when she heard the bell ring, she placed the books back into her bag and waited for Lydia.

Jackson walked up to us and greeted us ''Good to see you again Reyes'' ''Good to see you to Jackson'' They shared a smiled and Jackson kissed Lydia. ''See you at lunch babe'' ''see you there'' she pecked his lips one last time before he left the classroom. We followed quickly behind and Erica luckily shared the next two periods with Lydia.

She was relieved to find out Isaac wasn't in any of them. Erica wanted to go to her locker before lunch and said goodbye to Lydia. She walked to her locker and opened it. She heard a familiar voice when she opened her bag ''You haven't changed a bit'' She stopped breathing for a couple of seconds and saw Isaac Lahey standing next to her. ''You haven't either'' She gave him a smile wich he returned.

''I didn't know you were coming back'' ''I didn't tell anyone, I wanted to surprise everybody'' Isaac grinned ''Yeah you most certainly surprised me'' Erica laughed softly and placed the books from the earlier periods in her locker

''It was a pleasant one though'' Her heart skipped a beat and she looked back at him. ''But seriously Lahey? Allison. Allison Argent'' They both started laughing. ''So you've heard'' ''Yeah, are you guys...'' She couldn't finish her sentence cause she got cut of by him ''Together? No. She wanted to be with me though''

Erica smirked ''So someone's getting popular'' She heard Isaac laugh as she grabbed the books that she needed for the next periods. ''I told her I didn't want to be with her'' Erica was surprised,

she turned her head to the tall guy again and closed her locker. ''Why wouldn't you, She's smart and athletic and not to mention really pretty'' Erica looked back at her shoes feeling stupid to even bring it up. She heard him grin ''I was still hung up on someone else'' Erica choked ''Erica are you okay?'' She could hear the concern in his voice, she smiled still shocked ''Yeah, totally'' she cleared her throat. ''Are you sure?'' He was incredibly worried and it showed. ''Yes I'm sure, go on'' She smiled and saw a grin appearing on his face.

Lydia was worried, Erica should've been back by now, maybe she ran into Allison. Lydia her eyes widened and she excused herself.

''I still liked this other girl, and if I wanted to move on. It definitely wouldn't be with her ex-bully'' Isaac studied Erica ''Good, cause that girl still likes him too and is glad that he didn't go for her ex-bully'' Isaac grabbed Erica's hand and said ''Good'' She stepped closer and so did he. Erica had to look up since Isaac was taller than she was. ''Good'' It came out as a whisper.

Lydia walked through the hallway looking for locker 304. When she was close she saw Erica and Isaac head to head, well not completely since Erica was smaller. She hid behind a locker and looked at the two.

Isaac smiled ''Yeah, really good'' He leaned in. Erica followed his actions and they kissed. Isaac cupped her face with one hand while Erica held on to his waist, still holding hands. Their lips moved in synch, just as they were supposed to. Erica missed the feeling of his warm lips against hers and never wanted to pull away. He pulled away when breathing was necessary.

''I've missed you'' Erica smiled from ear to ear ''I've missed you too''

Lydia had been watching the whole time. ''Aw'' Erica and Isaac turned around. Lydia looked shocked and got a little red ''Sorry for ruining the moment'' Lydia smiled awkwardly as the blonde started to laugh.

The curly-haired boy soon followed and even Lydia smirked along. ''So are you guys like...together?'' Lydia looked at the two and Erica looked up at Isaac, she didn't really know if they were back together or if it was just a random kiss.

''If Erica wants to be my girlfriend than yes.'' Erica looked at him in surprise ''In that case'' She slipped her fingers between his ''Than yes'' Lydia clapped her hand excitedly. The couple turned around and faced her again ''I should go, please come join us when you're ready'' Lydia walked away quickly and Isaac laughed.

Erica giggled nervously. Isaac thought that it was cute and kissed her again. When they pulled away again, they smiled and started walking towards the cafeteria.

''So Lahey are you still number 14?'' ''14 is my lucky number, of course I am still number 14'' ''Good I like the number 14'' Isaac smirked. ''You should come to a game'' ''Ooh and I'll be your private cheerleader'' Erica laughed and Isaac laughed along ''I wouldn't mind that'' He winked at her and Erica hit him playfully.

They quickly reached the cafeteria and looked for the table with their saw Stiles waving enthusiastically with both his arms. She laughed at the goofy Stiles and while still holding Isaac's hand they walked over to the table.

And when they sat down, Erica couldn't help but notice the jealous look on Allison her leaned her head on Isaac his shoulder and faced her friends.

She was really glad to be back.

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in there, English isn't my first language. I hope you like the story. **

**I had it in mind for some reason, so here is the finished product.**

**Don't forget to favorite and review :)**

**I would love to read your reviews!**

**Oh and btw they are all human. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf cause if I would've Erica would still be alive and she would be in a relationship with Isaac.**


End file.
